1. General Background
The invention relates to the art of depositories for filing documents, and more particularly to a depository having a plurality of spaced curvilinear arcuate dividers and indexing tabs for filing control.
2. Prior Art
A depository having a plurality of spaced-apart arcuate dividers so that flexible x-ray film can be inserted between any two dividers so that it will assume the arcuate shape of the dividers and not buckle or be otherwise mutilated in storage is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,067, issued to G. A. Miller, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,396, entitled "Shaper For Tabulating Maching Cards" issued to A. E. Terry and teaches a filing cabinet having spaced-apart elements in each drawer having curved portions so that cards filed will be straight when removed.
German Pat. No. 1,180,907 teaches an apparatus for filing papers on end in a curvilinear manner by having curved supports.